Legend of the Celestial Amulets
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Sofia, Cedric, and Elena go on a quest to gather 2 mystical amulets, open a portal to another realm, and stop a sorcerer named Akallos from using them for his own diabolical means.


**Welp. I'm back to writing my Sofia the First fanfictions. I have a few loose ends to tie up with some of these stories and I fully intend to. So… yeah. I've also managed to brainstorm a few story arcs revolving mostly around Sofia and Cedric. So yeah. I've got this whole 3 part story arc planned out. And believe me, in the time I've been gone, I've seen a LOT of new shows. And one of those new shows I'm extremely enamored by. So I'm featuring it in this here story arc. Here are the story names:**

**Book 1: Legend of the Celestial Amulets**

**Book 2: Race to the Realm**

**Book 3: ?**

**There IS a title for book 3, but it'll give away what I'm building up to. So yeah. Anyway, enjoy the story arc!**

"It sure was nice of Merlin to invite us to his tower!" Sofia said to Cedric.

"Oh! It'll be such a joy to see him again!" Cedric said excitedly, as he was very excited to see his idol again. They arrived at the front door of Merlin's tower. Sofia knocked once on the door and was surprised to see it open. They both walked in and were greeted with chairs flying in from behind them, forcing them to sit down.

"Good afternoon, you two! Princess Sofia! Cedric the Sensational!" Merlin said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Merlin!" Cedric said excitedly.

"Thanks for inviting us over, Merlin," Sofia said.

"It's absolutely no problem!" Merlin said, "And I never complimented you on your amulet last time you were here, Princess Sofia!"

"Thanks, Merlin!" Sofia said.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's the Amulet of Avalor, is it not?" Merlin said.

"Yeah. My dad gave it to me as a gift when I first came into the castle I live in now!" Sofia said.

"Has that attracted any unwanted attention?" Merlin asked, slightly serious.

"Oh… just a couple dozen people. A fairy named Miss Nettle, a sorcerer named Grimtrix, a princess named Ivy. There's more, but those are the ones I could list off the top of my head," Sofia said.

"Understandably. That is a very powerful amulet," Merlin said.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot! Mr. Cedric also-" Before Sofia could finish her sentence, Cedric clapped his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"I tried to pressure her into giving me the amulet so I could study it… for science…!" Cedric said, trying not to lose the respect of Merlin.

"Mm hm… sure…" Sofia mumbled behind Cedric's hand. She managed to push Cedric's hand away from her mouth. Just then, a burst of magic appeared and a woman with long grey hair appeared.

"Fascinating…" the woman said, "It worked…"

"And… who are you?" Cedric asked as he pulled out his wand, ready for battle in case the woman was hostile.

"Please. Put your wand away. I am not an enemy. I merely need an answered question… Is this 1000 years in the future?" the woman asked.

"Um… depends… what time period are you from?" Cedric asked, not having a hard time believing this woman used a time travel spell.

"If I have done it correctly, the spell I created should have launched me 1000 years in the future," the woman said.

"The sure…" Cedric said.

"I am Donia. In my time, three powerful amulets were crafted. The Amulet of Akalia, the Amulet of Equanstia, and… last but not least, the very amulet around your neck, princess…" Donia said, "The Amulet of Avalor."

"Why are you telling-"

"Donia?! The DONIA?!" Merlin blurted out, interrupting Sofia.

"Yes…" Donia said.

"Oh my stars! You're my idol! I've looked up to you since I was a little wizard!" Merlin said.

"Merlin's Mushrooms!" Sofia said.

"You have an idol, Merlin?!" Cedric asked.

"Oh, I believe everybody has an idol at one point in their life!" Merlin said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sofia asked.

"The 3 amulets that were crafted. When they're brought together in the form of a triangle, they open a portal to another realm!" Donia said.

"What realm?" Cedric asked.

"Good question…" Donia said. Everyone got excited looks on their faces.

"I have no idea!" Donia said. Their excited faces faded.

"We never opened the portal, so we do not know. If it had led into something dangerous, then it would be our fault. If it led into something good, it could mean that future generations could prosper together," Donia said, "I leave you with this message, though. A powerful sorcerer named Akallos is after these amulets himself. If he gets his hands on them, they could make him indescribably powerful! Not the most powerful wizard or sorcerer or even lator could stop him… Please. You MUST retrieve the three amulets before he does!"

"We will. Come on, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia said. With that, Sofia and Cedric left, having only one destination in mind.

"Can I have your autograph?" Merlin asked.

"What's an 'autograph?'" Donia asked.


End file.
